Once upon a time
by annie93
Summary: Once upon a time there was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our world. This is how it happened. A/A with all of our other favourite characters (inception, once upon a time, lots of fairytales :)
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time there was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our world.

This is how it happened.

* * *

_28 years ago_

_He willed the horse to move faster his breath escaping his lips in shallow gasps – as if he himself were running. The line of trees grew in size as he neared closer appearing to him like the front line of an army. The ground blurred beneath as the old horse, tuck, cantered over the country side as fast as his old legs could carry them. It couldn't be too late, it couldn't, he would not be too late, not after everything. They weaved between thick trunks and avoided the low hanging branches. The early morning sun was dimmed from the large green, leafy canopy that sheltered the forest ground. The cool air whipped around him numbing his skin until he could feel nothing – nothing but the fear coursing through his veins._

_Tuck grew more careful as he moved over the snow covered ground and he could only find it ironic when he realised fresh snow has begun to fall around them. When tuck rounded a large tree into an open clearing he pulled on the reins tightly and the steed came to a stop. But his eyes were only on the group that were now crowded before him. His breath caught in his throat as his chest tightened and he wondered if everyone else could hear his accelerating heart beat. He threw his leg over the horse landing gracefully on the ground and his feet carried him quickly forward. As he neared, the men turned and he searched their faces for answers, for a sign that it was okay – that he was there in time._

_"You're too late" Doc said, his voice grave and his heart skipped several beats,_

_"No" the word was breathed out of his lips in reply, he couldn't be, he couldn't be too late. His eyes flew over the man's shoulder to the branches that were covered in greenery and flowers – but all he could see was the glass coffin that lay atop._

_"NO" his voice was loud this time as it tore from his throat and he strode forward, the ground crunching beneath his feet. Had it been another day, another person, and not a coffin involved, the sight was one beautiful to behold. But it wasn't another day, and there was a coffin and it was her._

_His hands lay on the glass as the others surrounded him but his eyes were only for her. Her skin was pale, too pale – almost the same as the snow that had begun to blanket them and and complied with her namesake. Her dark hair framed her face, splayed around her head and there were smaller flowers weaved within it. Her lips were still reddened but not their usual colour. And her eyes – were closed. And in that moment, he prayed and hoped and wished and dreamed and begged and pleaded to anyone and everyone that they would open._

_His body turned as cold as the glass beneath his fingers when they didn't – he was too late. He felt a hand on his wrist and his face scrunched up in pain at the realisation. How could this have happened? How could he have let this happen? Hadn't he promised her?_

_He looked down at Happy and winced at the dwarf's sorrow-filled expression. It didn't suit him. He avoided the rest of their eyes as the panic began to build within him. It couldn't be, this couldn't be happening. They were supposed to be together, grow old together, live happily ever after. How could he live without her? What would happen? He couldn't. His breathing quickened and his eyes found her face again,_

_"Open it" he didn't know where the words came from only that she couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. The woman before them could not be dead, not her._

_"I'm sorry" Grumpy said from across the coffin his face mirroring the pain he'd seen on Happys. He met his eyes begging the man to take back his words, to tell him that it was all a big joke. That it wasn't happening._

_"She's gone" he said grimly. His head hung as his eyes welled with tears at Grumpy's words. Because it was real – as much of him that didn't want to believe it, wouldn't let himself believe it. He could do nothing to stop the tears falling as he raised his head once again, looking to the dwarves who waited in silence – a horrid, empty pain swirling around them._

_"At least let me say goodbye" he asked choking on the request. And then the case was being lifted away and she was in front of him. Right there, as if she was sleeping. He sucked in several deep breaths before sinking to his knees beside the coffin – his knees quickly becoming saturated._

_He raised a hand as he attempted to block out the quiet sniffles from Bashful who stood beside his left shoulder, and ran his thumb down her cheek. Then he couldn't help himself as he leant over the woman, his bride, his love and pressed his lips against hers. He needed to kiss her one last time. Just once more. Her lips felt like rose petals and he ran a hand through her soft hair. For one moment he felt a warmness spread through him – around him – and everything was alright. For just a moment everything was right in the world, peaceful. Until the cold came back and he pulled back. His head hung once again as his shoulders shook slightly._

_A gasp above him pierced the silence and his head snapped upwards at the familiar sound. He watched in shock as her eyelids fluttered before flicking open until he could see her sparkling eyes. She sucked in air as if she'd just surfaced from the deep lake and her eyes rapidly took in everything around her. Until him. Where they stopped and settled and bore into his own eyes. He couldn't stop a wide grin stretching over his face, splitting it in two, as his brain caught up. She was awake. She was breathing._

_"You" she was talking. The word was whispered from his lips yet reached him as if she'd yelled. Her smile mirrored his, her beautiful lips curving upwards with her next words,_

_"You found me" she said softly as her hand rested on the side of his face lovingly. He covered her hand in his larger one struggling for a moment to reply,_

_"Did you ever doubt I would" he asked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she began to sit, pulling her up._

_"Truthfully?" she asked, her eyes twinkling as she sat before him, eye to eye._

_"The glass coffin kind of made me pause" her voice was music to his ears as his eyes welled this time in happiness and disbelief. She really was okay. He hadn't been too late. He took her face in his hands,_

_"Well you never have to worry about that, I will always find you" he promised and he knew that he meant the words with every fibre of his being. He would always find her. He loved her with everything he had and more._

_"Do you promise?" she asked her smile only growing. But the answer was simple._

_"I do"_

* * *

_Several Months Later _

_"I do"_

_"And do you Snow White take this man and promise to love him for all eternity" the priests voice reverberated loudly around the cathedral. It was beautiful, the sun bathing their guests as it shined through the large stained windows, casting a rainbow of light over the proceedings._

_They stood hand in hand on the raised stone platform in the centre of the room – their eyes only for each other._

_"I do" she answered and his smile widened as he looked upon her adoringly. William stood behind him across from Red who stood in a beautiful gown behind Snow._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife" cheering and applauding erupted around them and snow laughed quietly the happiness filling the room as the priest continued,_

_"You may kiss the bride" he leaned down as she wrapped her arms around his neck taking a step towards him and smiled as her eyes fluttered closed,_

_A loud bang bounced off the walls as the doors were harshly thrown open. The newly-wed couple pulled apart with shock their eyes searching for the cause of the interruption. Silence fell over the crowd as a new figure moved into the room. The black of her dress contrasted greatly with the sea of colour that was the mass of well-dressed folk around them and even more so with the stunning white gown that the bride wore. Her heels echoed on the stone floor as gasps and quiet mumbling was heard from the townspeople. Snow laid a hand on her husbands chest as he pulled her closer to him eyeing the intrusion with distrust._

_"Sorry I'm late" she called to them forcing a twisted smile over her lips. Her eyes glinted as she took in the couple standing in each others arms and started forward. William moved forward, slightly standing in front of the bride and groom while two guards moved to stand before the unwelcome guest – in attempt to impede her progress. With an extravagant sweep of her arms the guards were lifted from their feet and out of her path. The two men hit opposite walls eliciting a gasp to leave Snows lips as her eyes moved back to the unforgiving woman._

_"It's the Queen run!"Doc called from the front of the crowd and Snows eyes narrowed. She would not let anyone else get hurt by the Queen – not on her wedding day. She reached passed her husband to William's side and pulled the sword from its sheath._

_"She's not a queen anymore" she yelled brandishing the sword towards the 'queen' who neared them with a familiar menacing look in her eyes. She felt her husband's hand on her lower back,_

_"She's nothing more than an evil witch" she continued loudly as she took a step closer,_

_"No, no, no" Charming said stepping forward a hand winding around her waist while his other arm laid on hers gently – lowering it and the sword while he spoke to his bride,_

_"Don't stoop to her level, there's no need Snow" he carefully pulled the sword from her grasp noticing his best friend had already retrieved another, and was prepared, should there be need to use it,_

_"Why Ariadne" the queen said mockingly as if speaking to a small child. The foreign name rolling off her tongue. Snow grimaced, it wasn't the same as when Charming said it._

_"Don't you make such a beautiful bride" she said sweetly,_

_"You're wasting your time" the groom interrupted loudly hoping immensely that there wouldn't be a need for any fight. He wanted this day to be perfect, after everything they'd been through Snow deserved nothing less._

_"You've already lost and I will not let you ruin this wedding" the queen simply smiled peering up at them innocently before shrugging her shoulders,_

_"Why I haven't come here to ruin anything" both Charming and Snow's eyes narrowed as they observed the Queen waiting for something to happen._

_"On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift" her sing-song tone was enough to put everyone on edge,_

_"We want nothing from you, Mallorie" the queens eyes flashed with anger at the sound of her name,_

_"BUT YOU SHALL HAVE IT" she yelled before Snow could say anything more,_

_"And it is Queen to you my dear" she added with a strained smile,_

_"My gift to you is, in fact, this happy, happy day" her words were laced with anger, and something more malicious as the crowds waited with baited breath,_

_"For tomorrow my real work begins, you've made your vows now I make mine" Snow frowned with her words as she turned to address the crowd her dark gown sweeping around her,_

_"Soon everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you, forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness"_

_Snow gripped Charming's hand as Mal turned back to them, spinning on her heel, and eyed them with pure hatred,_

_"If it is the very last thing I do" with that she turned and began to march back towards the doors. Snow felt Red behind her moving closer and they shared an uneasy glance,_

_"HEY!" Charming yelled and Snow turned to look at her husband seeing the anger clearly etched on his face, contorting his features that had been bathed with happiness only a moment before._

_The queen turned and Charming reeled back only to send the sword hurtling towards the woman. A cloud of black smoke swirled in the air not a moment later and when it cleared only the sword was left to clatter to the ground loudly. Murmurings erupted over the group, the frightened people discussing the queens latest threat. After a moment Charming pulled Snow to him and she gripped his shoulder staring at the spot the queen disappeared for only moment –_

_A finger under her chin pulled her eyes back to her husbands who smiled softly down at her,_

_"I believe you owe me something" he said quietly,_

_"Quick give me a kiss"_

* * *

**Hi guys, this may very well be the strangest thing I've ever written. I don't really like these kind of stories usually but I've read some lately that were amazing and they've very much changed my opinion.**

**This is based on the tv show once upon a time and inception and I'm kind of writing as I go along with no plans – which is not my usual style, I usually have to have a plan so we will see how this turns out : ) I hope you like it and it wasn't too confusing! The next chapter might clear some things up…or maybe the one after that!**

**Anywho**

**Disclaimer: once upon a time and inception not mine**

**Oh PS.. please REVIEW…let me know if I should put you all out of your misery : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once upon a time**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Almost 9 months later _

"_What's wrong?" Snow jumped where she stood against the door frame. The castle overlooked the lands below and she could see the movement of the townsfolk from the nursery window. At the jerking movement the bluebird that had been perched on her right index finger, singing a brilliant tune, took flight and she watched it for a moment disappear into the clouds before turning to look at her husband. _

_She smiled at the handsome man as he walked towards her slowly and leant her head back against the stone when he sent her a loving smile – concern swirling in his eyes. She raised a hand and let it settled over her swollen stomach,_

"_Nothing" she said softly, shaking her head but he cocked his head looking at her making sure she knew that he believed not one word. _

"_You're thinking about what the queen said again aren't you?" he asked knowingly as he reached her,_

"_Snow please" she frowned knowing what was coming,_

"_We can't keep having this conversation you've got to let it go. We're about to have a baby" he said with gentle words his hands caressing her stomach. She sighed and pushed herself off the wall, nodding,_

"_I haven't had a restful night since our wedding" she said and he nodded, following her as she walked to the beautiful, ornate bassinet that stood in the centre of the room,_

"_I know and that's what she wants.. to get in your head. But they're only words, she can't hurt us" she turned to him looking at him incredulously, _

"_She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her" she said simply,_

"_You have no idea of what she's capable" she shook her head,_

"_Aria" he said a moment later as she turned from him and for a moment she wanted to berate him for using that name,_

"_Ariadne" his hands on her shoulders, caressing her arms. She sighed and spun around to face him,_

"_Arthur" she answered at a whisper. While she'd always called him Charming – since the first time she'd met him he was after all Prince Arthur. Prince Arthur Charming. And how she had teased him so. But that was another story. _

"_What can I do to ease your mind?" he asked and she smiled leaning her head against his chest for a moment, _

"_Let me talk to …him" she asked quietly, but she knew that he'd heard her words, _

"_Him?" Arthur asked watching her carefully,_

"_You don't mean…." he trailed off as she began to nod slowly,_

"_I do" she answered,_

"_No….no" he frowned shaking his head,_

"_No Snow he's too dangerous – there's a reason he's locked up" for a moment she faltered searching for the right words,_

"_Can you promise me our child will be safe?" she asked looking up at him, desperately trying to convince him, _

"_Can you guarantee it, because he can, Arthur he can tell us"_

"Well…." She asked turning her head to look at the young boy in the passenger seat,

"Well what?" he asked with a frown,

"Who did she want to see? Who did Snow White want to go and see?"

"Oh…Rumplestiltskin of course" he answered simply before closing the book and turning to look at her. She frowned,

"Wait Snow White wanted to go and see…..Rumplestiltskin?" she asked disbelief dripping from her words.

"Of course…who else could tell her that you would be safe?" the woman nodded as she looked at the road ahead wondering how the hell she'd ended up with a kid spurting tales of snow white and the seven dwarfs, rumplestiltskin, little red riding hood ….and her…in her passenger seat.

He'd turned up only moments after she'd walked in the door that night and kicked off her heels. The day had been long and exhausting and she'd sighed with relief when she'd finally made it the hundred or so stairs up to her apartment dropping her bag by the door.

The box she'd lifted from her passenger seat had sat under her arm as she walked through to her kitchen flicking lights on as she went. She had pulled a draw open cursing when something sharp had pricked her finger. Yet she'd found what she was looking for a moment later and walked around to the countertop, lighter in hand.

Silently she had lifted the lid of the box and pulled the gourmet vanilla cupcake from the cardboard sitting it on the bench. She'd ripped open the small box beside it and stuck a small candle into the cake. The blue star had glittered when she lit the wick and she'd folded her arms on the bench before her, staring at the small, flickering flame.

"Another better year" she had whispered to the empty apartment. Then she'd closed her eyes tightly and after a few beats had blown the candle out. And even though she'd known that the world would do nothing with her wish her lips had curled into a small smile as she'd peeled back the patty-pan and plucked the candle out before raising it to her mouth.

_Ding-Dong_

The doorbell had echoed through out the quiet rooms and she'd froze, wide eyed, mouth open ready to take a bite. She had sighed before placing the cupcake back on the bench wondering if it would be the land lord again. Striding down the hall she had pulled the door open in no mood to deal with people.

For a moment she'd been looking at nothing but air until her gaze had dropped downwards. Her eyebrows had shot up as she surveyed the small boy on her door step – the very same one that was now sitting beside her in her car. He'd had a torn backpack slung over his shoulder and had held what looked to be some sort of antique looking book tightly to him.

"Um…" it had taken a moment for her mind to catch up with the situation as she had simply stared at the boy,

"Can I help you?" she'd asked, frowning,

"Are you Emma Swan?" the boy had asked not in any way perturbed by the less than friendly welcome. Her frown had deepened as she'd considered him for a moment wondering if she was supposed to know his name as well. And somewhere deep down inside something had twinged with alarm,

"Uh yeah, who are you?" she had asked before she held her breath, waiting for the answer. The boy had straightened in front of her before looking up,

"My name is Henry….I'm your son" he'd ended with a grin and she'd swallowed that lump in her throat, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. Her knees had felt as if they were about to collapse in on themselves and her lungs had seared with the lack of oxygen as she'd stared at the boy in shock.

Yet before she had realised what was happening the boy had darted under the arm she was using to support herself on the doorframe and shot into her house.

"Whoa, hey, hey! Kid, Kid…..KID!" she'd followed after him not remembering to close the door behind her.

"Kid I don't have a son" she had called as he'd disappeared up her hall,

"Where are your parents?" her mouth had opened to ask more but the boy had cut her off silencing and shocking her with his words,

"Ten years ago…did you give up a baby for adoption?" she'd stood there for several moments mouth gaping open not unlike a fish. He didn't wait for her to answer – he already had his.

"That was me" he had said simply. Not long after those words had been spoken she'd excused herself and remembered to close the front door before escaping to the bathroom where she'd proceeded to have a slight panic attack against her bathroom sink as she listened to 'her kid' help himself to her refrigerator. She'd eventually ventured back out to find ..Henry? with a glass of her orange juice flicking through the book he'd brought with him.

Without raising his head he'd simply taken a sip of the juice before speaking,

"You know we should probably get going" she'd taken a deep breath before leaning against the bench her hands shaking slightly,

"Going where?" at her question he had looked up his eyes sparkling brightly with happiness,

"I want you to come home with me" he'd stated. She'd blinked at him for a few minutes before moving towards the phone telling him that she was going to call the police. He had quickly stopped her in her tracks with a quick "I'll tell them you kidnapped me". She'd considered him for a moment - birth mother kidnaps adopted child...wouldn't be the first.

And somehow…she still wasn't sure how she'd been convinced to drive this kid….her kid. Back to Storybrooke. Where he'd run away from to find her.

"They're not fairytales" his voice pulled her from her thoughts and Emma looked sideways at him staring at her, a determined look on his face.

"Every story in this book really happened, they're true" again she nodded at his words,

"Of course" she breathed out. There was silence for a moment before she spoke again,

"You know Henry just because you believe in something it doesn't make it true" she said rather bluntly,

"That's exactly what makes it true" he shot back at her and she frowned,

"You should know more than anyone else" Henry continued and she frowned,

"Why is that?"

"Because you're in this book" he replied with a smile,

"Oh kid you have problems"

"Yep and you're going to fix them" her eyes widened and she nodded unsure of what else to do…

"You hungry kid?

**Chapter 2 : ) so are you less confused or more confused…probably the latter because nothing really has been given away yet. I hope you like it though. I'm loving the tv show though so I am : )**

**Please review even if you've got no idea what's happening**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once upon a time**

**Chapter 3**

"_Alright when we reach the cell stay out of the light and whatever you do, do not let him know what your name is alright?" Arthur nodded at Williams' words before looking to his wife who stood beside him. _

"_Oh lighten up Artie everything will be fine" William teased and Snow grinned. He, however, simply frowned staring back at his best friend, _

"_We shouldn't be going down there. There's a reason he's been put down there alone" he whispered fiercely,_

"_You and I know that more than anyone" he said glaring,_

"_Ah what we do for our women huh mate" William winked at Snow who smiled,_

"_Thankyou Eames" she whispered and leant forward to kiss his cheek. When she fell back on the balls of her feet she turned to Arthur and ran a hand over his tensed jaw,_

"_It will be alright Arthur, between you and Eames nothing's ever going to happen to us, not to mention the others trailing us" she gestured to the guards that would be standing not so far away, simply out of earshot. She pressed a kiss to his lips before walking past him and William and towards the heavy, iron doorway that led to the dungeons, _

"_Even if I can take care of myself" both Arthur and William could only smirk at her words both shaking their heads. Arthur caught her by the hand tugging her back to him before pulling up her hood and she smiled at him,_

"_Alright just remember not to mention your names. He knows your names he has power over you. Alright darlings?" they nodded and Snow gripped Arthur's hand. _

"_You thought of any more names for that delightful little godson of mine" Eames whispered as the three headed through the narrow pathways, _

"_You're going to be awfully upset when we ask someone else to be godfather aren't you Mr Eames" the guard poked her in the side and she could only laugh, _

"_Now is not really the best time to be discussing this don't you think?" Arthur asked in a strained voice,_

"_I'm just saying Eames…it's a good strong name I think" Snow laughed again and they fell into a comfortable silence as they walked deeper underground. As they neared closer Eames walked ahead of Arthur and Snow – leaving the couple to follow. His voice was darker and harder when Snow heard it next, not used to anything but his teasing and joyful tones, _

"_Rumplestiltskin" he called to the darkness before him,_

"_Rumplestiltskin" he yelled louder,_

"_I have a question for you" Snow squinted, ignoring Arthur's hand tightening around her own, as the little light in the place left the cell in shadows. Eames lit several of the torches on the wall with his own flames before moving closer. _

"_No you don't" his voice was certainly not the menacing one of the queens yet it was far from the kind sound of Arthur or Eames' voices._

"_They do" he continued,_

"_Snow White and Prince Charming or should I say Ariadne White and Arthur Charming" while his voice did not scare her she knew that the high pitched laughter that came from the cell would chill her bones,_

"_You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes" he said. Snow lifted her arms to pull her hood down noticing Eames and Arthur tensing and stepping forward slightly. _

"_Aha..that's much better" the voice crooned and sent a shiver up her spine, _

"_We want to know about th—" Arthur started stepping forward,_

"_YES YES I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE" Snow jumped and Arthur flinched at the loud, angry interruption,_

"_Yes..you want to know about the queens threat" he said a moment later and Snow could just see his fingers curl around the cells bars._

"_Tell us what you know" she demanded _

"_Ohh…tense aren't we?" he asked and she frowned,_

"_Fear not..for I can ease your mind" he laughed _

"_But…" he said as he took a step to the side,_

"_It's going to cost you" the light shone on him and Snow's eyes widened as she took in the infamous Rumplestiltskin. His skin seemed to sparkle and appeared rough like leather. He was a sickly green colour and his hair hung limply around his gaunt face. His teeth were yellowed and crooked._

"_NO" Arthur yelled,_

"_This is a waste of time" he said but Snow moved forward ripping her hand from Arthur's grasp,_

"_What do you want?" she wouldn't come here not to get her answers. She needed to know if her child, her baby would be safe. She knew the power the queen possessed and she knew what the queen would do, could do to her child. And more than anything she knew the queen had reason to. She had to get her answer._

_Immediately Arthur and Eames moved forward to crowd her on either side her husband pulling her back slightly. His laughter filled the room and she looked up into his excited eyes. He leant down until he was eye level before he spoke,_

"_The name of your unborn child is all" he said and laughed once again,_

"_Absolutely not!" Arthur stated from between his teeth, _

"_DEAL" she yelled and she watched Rumplestiltskin's eyes widen with delight. She could already feel Arthur's outrage and Eames' surprise. She simply glared at the prisoner, _

"_What do you know" she demanded. He sighed before answering,_

"_The queen has created a powerful curse…..and it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison. Just like me! Only worse. See your prison, all of our prisons, will be time, time will stop and we will be trapped someplace horrible where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the queen celebrates victorious at last. No more happy endings" Snow swallowed and nodded taking in the words, _

"_What can we do?" she asked, _

"_We can't do anything" he screeched back to her and she cringed,_

"_Who can?" Rumplestiltskin simply grinned to her and reached a hand outside the bars, _

"_That thing that's growing inside your belly dearie" before his fingers could even graze her stomach Arthur had his sword drawn and stuck this wrist before stepping forward,_

_"Next time I cut it off" he growled while Eames pulled Snow back several steps. Rumplestiltskin only tisked several times before laughing again as if giddy, _

"_The infant is our only hope, get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday the child will return, the child will find you and the final battle will begin"_

"_We've heard enough we're leaving" Arthur snapped and grabbed Snow's hand before turning to leave. She didn't fight him this time shocked by what she'd heard. She gripped her husbands hand as they walked, _

"_WAIT, WAIT NO WE HAD A DEAL, WE HAD A DEAL. I WANT HER NAME, WE HAD A DEAL, I NEED HER NAME, I NEED HER NAME!"_

"_Her?" Arthur called back,_

"_It's a boy"_

"_No….Ariadne, Ariadne, Snow? Come on you know I'm right don't you?" Snow froze in her spot and turned slowly to face him once more,_

"_What's her name to be?"_

"_Emma. Her name is Emma" Snow said and then turned and stalked away from the cell promising herself never to visit again. She heard heavy footsteps behind her but didn't slow._

* * *

It was dark when they entered Storybrooke, pitch black. The headlights had shone onto the sign,

_'Welcome to Storybrooke'_

The town was small and Emma supposed that everyone would be asleep. Certainly different from the city. No cars, no lights. And within four blocks it seemed they were in town centre.

"Alright kid what about an address" she said glancing towards Henry who was curled up in the passenger seat a very satisfied look on his face,

"24th not telling you street" he answered smartly and she could not help the way her foot hit the brake and the small, yellow voltswagon skidded to a stop in the middle of the deserted intersection. She threw her door open as she breathed deeply and climbed out running a hand through her hair. She heard Henry follow suit and took another deep breath,

"Look it's been a long, long night and it's almost…" she peered up the clock tower in front of her only to frown,

"8:15?" she finished in disbelief,

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life" Henry said,

"Time's frozen here" she raised an eyebrow turning to him,

"Excuse me?"

"The evil queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the enchanted forest here" Henry explained simply.

"Wait so an evil queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?" Emma asked as she crossed her arms over her chest,

"Yeah!" Henry nodded as if he was glad she'd understood,

"And now they're trapped"

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke Maine? That's what you're going with?" she asked,

"It's true!" Henry cried his face creasing into a frown,

"Ok so why doesn't everyone just leave?" she asked,

"They can't when they leave bad things happen" she nodded and went to answer when they were interrupted,

"Henry! Henry what are you doing here is everything alright?" a man called out and Emma turned to watch the red-haired man jog across the road towards them,

"Everything's fine Archie" Henry said waving slightly to the man,

"Who's this?" Archie asked and she smiled,

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home" Emma answered quickly,

"She's my Mum" Henry said,

"Oh, I see" there was a beat of silence,

"Uh so do you know where he lives?" Emma asked and only just refrained from crossing her fingers,

"Oh yeah, just up on Mason street, the Mayors house is the biggest on the block. Emma felt her mouth open once again that night and turned to Henry,

"You're the mayors kid?" she asked and he shuffled looking at the ground,

"maybe" he mumbled,

"Hey where were you today Henry – you missed your session" Archie asked,

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I went on a fieldtrip" Archie nodded before crouching down in front of the boy,

"Hey Henry what did I tell you about lying. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything" he said quickly and Emma turned to the man in surprise,

"Oh- kay well I really should be getting him home" she interrupted and Archie stood,

"Yeah, no problem. Well I'll see you around. Be good Henry. It was lovely to meet you" Emma smiled and watched him walk away for several seconds before turning back to Henry.

"Sooo..that's your shrink?" she asked,

"I'm not crazy"

"I didn't say that" she defended,

"He just doesn't seem very cursed to me" she explained,

"Maybe he's just trying to help"

"He's the one who needs the help, not me, he doesn't know" Henry said with frustration,

"That he's a fairytale character?" Emma asked skeptically,

"None of them do, they don't remember who they are" with that Henry turned and walked back around to his side of the car,

"Ok convenient…but I'll play who's he supposed to be?"

"Jimminy Cricket" Emma stopped hand on the door handle. She couldn't help but be amazed at the depth of the kids story.

"Oh of course the lying I thought I saw your nose grow a little bit" she said grinning,

"I'm not Pinocchio" Henry said with a frown,

"Of course you aren't….because _that_ would be ridiculous" she said and Henry just let out a groan slumping in his seat.

* * *

"_I SAY WE FIGHT!" Arthur yelled and Eames to his side nodded. He glanced at Snow sitting in the chair on his other side her thoughts a million miles away. She had been quiet since they'd returned from visiting Rumplestiltskin and he'd been distracted gathering there most trusted to meet urgently._

"_Fighting is a bad idea, giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything" Arthur looked down to the cricket that sat on the table,_

"_And how many wars has a clear conscience won?" Arthur shot back,_

"_We need to take the queen out before she can inflict her curse" Arthur explained,_

"_There's no point" her voice was smaller than it usually was and it pained him to hear her so distressed. He turned to his wife who stared up at him,_

"_There's no point, the future has already been written"_

"_No Snow good can't just lose"_

"_Maybe it can"_

**Disclaimer: inception not mine, once upon a time not mine.**

**Review?**


End file.
